


Melancholia

by KeldvokWrites



Series: At Night, In Dreams [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Microfic, Wordcount: Under 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: In her dreams, she sees swords. A ghastly image plagues her mind, dark shadows veiling gruesome corpses. Nanami recognizes the figures, and her stomach churns.
Series: At Night, In Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by](https://twitter.com/dearfriendmeg/status/1318365295136956422?s=20%22)

In her dreams, she sees swords. A ghastly image plagues her mind, dark shadows veiling gruesome corpses. Nanami recognizes the figures, and her stomach churns.

In the stomach of her brother Touga, a sole, bloody blade has pierced his disheveled form, and Nanami feels shame.

In the back of Utena. She knows she’s not to blame for the blade jutting from behind her back, but Nanami can’t help but wonder if she could have done anything to prevent such a wicked end. _If she had said something sooner, been less selfish, could this have been avoided?_ She doesn’t know, and something rotten eats at the corners of her mind.

And in Anthy, the swords carve cruel designs across her entire being. She had never cared for Anthy, the girl wrapped around her brother’s figure. Or so it seemed. Anthy scared her, and as Nanami views her lifeless form, delicately held up by many jagged blades, she still does. Nanami calls out to her, begging mercy for her sins. The silence is her answer, Anthy’s cold eyes casting judgement.

The dream always ends the same way: With tears in her eyes, Nanami removes a sword from Anthy, and plunges it inward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
